marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 280
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Abraham Shoenstein * * Marty * Locations: * ** *** 42nd Street *** *** Items: * Vehicles: * Police paddy wagon | Notes = Continuity Notes * The destruction of the original Baxter Building happened in . Reed begins constructing its replacement the Four Freedoms Plaza in , construction is completed in . The FF Plaza is destroyed years later and dumped into the Negative Zone by the Thunderbolts in . Noah Baxter later constructed a new Baxter Building in - . * Reed refers to the person responsible for blowing up their headquarters was someone claiming to be Doctor Doom. He is referring to Kristoff Vernard who was imprinted with Doom's memories in . The real Doctor Doom is believed to be dead at this time following the events of when his body was atomized in a battle between the Silver Surfer and Tyros. * This is not the real Alicia Masters but a Skrull spy named Lyja who took her place around the events of in order to spy on the group. This fact was revealed in . * Some of the events of this issue are repeated or expanded on in , they are: ** Reed and Johnny examining the pamphlets ** She-Hulk and Wyatt being arrested by the police. ** Any the Psycho-Man and Hate-Monger tracking Sue and Alicia. In this story they show the Transformation of Sue into Malice. * Sue mentions that she defeated the Hulk on her own. That's kind of true. She is referring to when she used her powers to cut off the Hulk's oxygen long enough for the Thing to knock her out. * Franklin has had another precognitive dream in this story, making mention of his last one which occurred in . Chronology Notes Events in this story occur behind the scenes that affect the chronology of the following characters: Mister Fantastic: * - The Fantastic Four deal with the growing xenophobia spreading across Manhattan. * - The Hate-Monger uses his powers to turn Sue against the team. Invisible Girl: * - The Fantastic Four deal with the growing xenophobia spreading across Manhattan. * - The Hate-Monger uses his powers to turn Sue against the team. Human Torch: * - The Fantastic Four deal with the growing xenophobia spreading across Manhattan. * - The Hate-Monger uses his powers to turn Sue against the team. She-Hulk: * - The Fantastic Four deal with the growing xenophobia spreading across Manhattan. * - The Hate-Monger uses his powers to turn Sue against the team. Wyatt Wingfoot: * - The Fantastic Four deal with the growing xenophobia spreading across Manhattan. * - The Hate-Monger uses his powers to turn Sue against the team. Hate-Monger: * - Hate-Monger spreads growing xenophobia spreading across Manhattan. * - The Hate-Monger uses his powers to turn Sue against the team. Publication Notes * This issue contains a letters page, Fantastic Forum. Letters are published from Kypro Papatheodorou, Bryan Ash, Joe Frank, Wendell Black, and 'Ted Judah''. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}